


In Another Life

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a chaptered fic made up of a series of smutty oneshots taking place in the pastel!dan and punk!phil alternate universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Job, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify, the following chapters to this fic will not be related to each other in anyway. the only thing they will have in common is pastel!dan and punk!phil, okay? okay. also, there are different prompts requested for each oneshot so ofc, it will all be different for each chapter, clear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: "Pastel!dan is really cute a shiz and punk!phil destroys his innocence with his monster cock"

Phil sees the boy with the flower crown, leaning on his locker, his hands stuffed in his lavender coloured pockets. He licks his lips subconsciously, running his tongue over his newly pierced snake bites. He allows himself to smirk as he watches the pastel boy adjust his hair. He’s never seen this guy around here before, so he turns to his friend and blurts out what he’s thinking.

“Who’s that person over there with the light pink jumper?”

“Him? You mean Howell?”

“Is that his name? Howell?” Phil’s eyebrows furrowed as he turns around to stare at the guy again.

“No, Phil, his name is Dan. He’s in my chemistry class. Why?” his friend, Chris, asks him.

“You think he’s into guys?” Phil asks, his voice low. Chris lets out an obnoxious laugh, drawing attention from everyone in the hallway, including Dan.

“I don’t know, Phil, why don’t you find out?” Chris teases, not thinking that Phil would actually do it.

“You know what,” Phil smirks, catching Dan’s stare, “I think I will.”

Phil ambles towards Dan, making the younger boy tense up as he sees the tall boy with tattoos littered across his arms, piercings on his eyebrow, lip, and nose approach him. Dan’s eyes widen as Phil leans on the locker beside him, his eyes moving up and down Dan’s body.

“Hey, Dan, is it?” Phil smiles and bites his lip, watching as Dan’s face slowly turns red. Dan nods, making him giggle. “I’m Phil. It’s great to meet you.”

Dan can hear his heartbeat in his ears as his eyes scan all over Phil’s body. Clad in all black, Phil also accessorised with gauges to match. Dan couldn’t help but stare at the massively attractive guy standing in front of him.

“N-nice to meet you too,” Dan’s voice was soft as he holds out one of his hands to shake Phil’s. He feels his cheeks up even more when he sees Phil look at his hand and let out a laugh, making Dan quickly put his hand down and bury it into his jumper.

“Aw no, don’t be like that. I just find you really cute and innocent,” Phil smiles, his arm reaching to touch Dan’s shoulder. He swears he can feel the boy shiver.

“I’m not that innocent,” Dan whispers, his eyes never leaving the dragon tattoo on Phil’s neck. He swallows as his eyes meet Phil, getting lost in the sea of blue, green, and yellow.

“Really? Have you done anything with a guy before?” Phil asks, hearing the bell ring. He mentally cursed himself for not getting to the point, seeing that Dan seemed pretty relieved to hear the bell. “You know what, we’ll continue this later. Wanna swing by my house after school?”

Dan’s eyes widen upon hearing the invitation. Why would a person like Phil want anything to do with a person like Dan? Nonetheless, Dan feels himself nod, allowing himself to smile as he sees Phil’s eyes light up in surprise.

“Shit, really? Okay, cool. I’ll meet you back here at the end of the day so we can walk to my house,” Phil smile turns into a smirk as he steps a little closer to Dan, “and you look really fucking good in that flower crown.”

The words send shivers down Dan’s spine, making his cock twitch. He whimpers softly, his eyes staying closed as Phil saunters away. Today was going to be a bitch.

-

It was the end of the day and Phil finds Dan’s locker. He leans on it and pulls out his phone, playing a few rounds of Crossy Road before Dan arrives. He hears footsteps heading his way, so he looks up to see Dan, shyly walking towards him. He locks his phone and meets Dan halfway, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Hi, babe. You ready to go?” Phil smiles, putting his arm around Dan’s shoulders. Dan’s cheeks tint pink at the pet name. He mumbles a, ‘yes,’ letting Phil guide him to his house.

-

Phil’s room wasn’t like what Dan was expecting at all. He was expecting black walls and weird snake art covering every surface of the wall. He was expecting graffiti on them and, he doesn’t know, fucking skulls on the bedsheets or something. He definitely wasn’t expecting stuffed lions on the shelves, a blue duvet on the bed, and video games littered across the floor.

“What do you think?” Phil asks, jumping onto his bed, resting his head on his hands.

“It’s different,” Dan laughs, standing in one spot, unsure of what to do.

“So Dan, what would you like to do? I have tonnes of video games lying around, or do you want food? I’m pretty hungry,” Phil offers. His tough exterior won’t stop him from being a good host, especially to someone as adorable as Dan.

“It doesn’t matter,” Dan mumbles, bringing his sweater paw up to his mouth, taking the fabric between his teeth, nervously nibbling on it. Phil finds himself staring at the light pink sleeve, almost forgetting what Dan was saying.

“Video games it is, I guess. You like Mario Kart?” Phil asks, getting up from his bed to look for the game. Dan shrugs and sits on the very edge of the bed, his arms wrapping around himself cautiously. When Phil puts the game into the console, he turns around and almost has to bite back from saying, “awwww,” out loud. “Hey, don’t be scared. If I’ve made you uncomfortable in anyway, just let me know. I know I can be overconfident and flamboyant, but you seem really cute and I want to get to know you better.”

“It’s not that… It’s just, I’ve never been with a guy, or anyone for that matter, before and you’ve been on my mind all fucking day, and it’s been so hard to control myself in school because every time my brain wanders to you, I think about you and your snakebites and how it would feel on my skin and it’s gotten me very frustrated. I want to do something with you so badly, but I have no idea how,” Dan confesses in one breath, his teeth returning to his jumper sleeve, gnawing on the soft fabric again. Phil smiles smugly, his arm patting Dan’s.

“Do you want me to show you?” Phil asks. He knows this question is risky, but he can’t help but pinning Dan down, fucking his innocence away. Dan nods once and Phil loses all self control.

Their lips meet in a long, passionate kiss, Dan’s lips pliant as he had never kissed anyone before. Letting Phil take the lead, Dan tries his best to match Phil’s movements, his brain becoming clouded with pleasure.

“How far have you gone with anyone?” Phil whispers against Dan’s neck, making the younger whimper and writhe beneath him.

“I’ve- I’ve never- I’ve never touched myself before,” Dan moans out and Phil immediately stopped.

“You’ve never masturbated before?” Phil asks, his fingers playing with the loose thread on Dan’s jumper. He licks his lips as he sees bulge in Dan’s pants. “How the fuck have you handled this before?”

“Cold showers and a lot of distractions,” Dan whimpers, thrusting his hips up to try and find some friction. His cock was throbbing in his pants, begging to be released from the skinny, pastel purple prison.

“Fuck,” Phil gasps as he unbuttons Dan’s jeans, pulling them down to see Dan’s grey boxer briefs, the front almost entirely wet.

“Touch me… Please, Phil,” Dan begs, his hands twitching by his sides as he contemplates whether or not he should touch himself.

“Let’s play a game,” Phil smiles darkly, his hand playing with the light flower crown on Dan’s head. He can hear Dan’s deep, heavy breaths and see the tears in Dan’s eyes as he begs for some sort of friction in his lower regions.

“Yes, yes, fuck, anything, just… Touch me,” Dan kicks his legs around, jerking his head from side to side, making the flower crown fall off.

“It’s pretty simple, actually. You just have to keep this pretty headpiece on your head while I do what ever I want to you. If you keep it on when I’m finished, you can come. Sound good?” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear, putting the flower crown back his head, the younger boy nodding frantically. “Good.”

The piercings on Phil’s lips feel cold against his skin, creating goosebumps on every patch of skin it comes in contact with. Dan arches his back and wraps his arms around Phil’s neck as he gets lower and lower down his chest. Phil mouths Dan’s clothed erection, making Dan let out a high pitched wail, shocks of addicting pleasure coursing through his body, numbing everything inside of him. His vision blurs as Phil finally takes his boxers off, his small, but very thick cock springing to life.

“Damn, Dan, look at this. You’re so thick… So nice…” Phil wraps his lips around Dan’s length, Dan’s toes curling and uncurling, his hands gripping the duvet beneath him, his knuckles turning white by his death grip. Everything was so hot and Dan can feel himself shaking, struggling to keep his head still as Phil worked his cock. When Phil ran his tongue over Dan’s slit, the boy comes instantly, voicing his pleasure out loud in a wanton moan, throwing his head back, forgetting about the stupid flower crown as he spills into Phil’s mouth. But Phil wasn’t stopping. The sucking gets harder and the pain he was once feeling was fading back in to pleasure and, oh fuck, Dan was twitching in Phil’s mouth again. Phil pulls off, making Dan let out a strangled moan of irritation.

His hand grabs Dan’s dick, stroking it fast. He watches as the previously innocent pastel goth squirm beneath him, shamelessly fucking into his hand. He can see Dan’s face screw up with want as he draws himself closer again. Phil pulls his hand away right when Dan is on the edge, drawing a frustrated grunt out of Dan.

“Phil!” Dan cries out, glaring at the smirking punk.

“You lost, baby. I think it’s time for your forfeit now,” Phil says, sitting in between Dan’s legs. Dan’s cock is twitching on its own, begging for some sort of friction. “I’m not touching you again until I’m all sorted out.”

Dan moans as he watches Phil unbutton his sinfully black skinny jeans. However, when Phil’s jeans slide off to reveal his length, Dan’s mouth drops open, his eyes never leaving the bulge in Phil’s boxers.

“Holy shit,” Dan whispers, biting his lip, his eyes glued to Phil’s cock.

“Is there a problem?” Phil asks, suddenly feeling self conscious.

“Fuck, not at all,” Dan replies, crawling towards Phil, taking the boxer fabric between his fingers and pull them down to reveal Phil’s very long cock. “You’re so big.”

Phil smirks and takes Dan’s hand, guiding it towards his leaking length. He closes Dan’s fingers around himself, moving his hand up and down, sighing in relief.

“Baby,” Phil tilts Dan’s head up, feeling his cock twitch as he sees Dan’s hair askew, his lips swollen from biting it, his cheeks permanently red, “I’m going to teach you how to suck me. Do you want that, babe? You wanna suck my giant cock?”

Dan nods with vigour, licking his lips and leaning down so he was eye level with the head. He looks up at Phil to wait for instructions.

“Close your mouth over the tip, yeah? Make sure not to use your teeth. I bet I can get your little mouth to take all of me,” Phil moans out, restraining himself from fucking into Dan’s mouth. Dan follows Phil directions, hesitantly closing his mouth over the head, running his tongue along the tip. He feels Phil shudder above him, smiling when he knows that he’s done something right. He repeats this a couple more times, sinking as low as he could without gagging. There were still about four inches left of Phil’s cock and Dan was determined to take him all. He bobbed his head twice before submerging deeper, going down just two more inches before he feels Phil in the back of his throat, hitting his gag reflex.

Coming up just a bit, Dan uses his hand to stroke the part he couldn’t take. Phil’s legs rest on Dan’s shoulders awkwardly, his head thrown back in pleasure as Dan worked his cock.

“So good, baby. Wanna fuck you so bad, you know that? You want me to destroy your innocence with my cock?” Phil sputters, inhaling sharply as Dan dips his tongue into his slit, running it along a couple times, catching the precum that was bubbling on the tip. Dan moans around his dick as he hears Phil’s words, sending vibrations down Phil’s shaft. Phil pulls Dan off and lays him on his back, kissing his length to tease him.

“Please,” Dan begs, his thighs tensing as he feels the tiny, butterfly kiss on his dick.

“I’m gonna start stretching you now, Dan. Do you want to stop? We don’t have to go all the way if you’re not comfortable,” concern fills Phil’s eyes as he makes sure Dan is comfortable. Sure, he most definitely wants to take Dan’s virginity and have hot, rough sex to ruin any sort of innocence Dan had left, but he wasn’t a heartless monster. He sees Dan nod and grab his hand, guiding Phil’s hand to his waiting hole.

Getting off of the bed, Phil reaches to get the lube, pouring some onto his fingers to get started. Phil kisses Dan’s neck again and he can feel the boy underneath him shiver as he felt the snakebites against his skin. Dan catches Phil’s eye, feeling his breath disappear as he sees the sweat glistening on his forehead, his eyeliner smudged slightly. He tenses as he feels Phil’s finger circling around his hole.

“Shhhh, relax, baby. It will feel better if you relax,” Phil coddles, pushing the tip of his finger through Dan’s ring of muscles. He leaves it in there for a moment and waits for Dan to adjust to the feeling. He grabs Dan’s cock, feeling it twitch under his touch, still sensitive. He hears Dan whine and he curls his finger, pressing the pad of his forefinger delicately on his walls. He nudges a second finger in, this time pumping just a tiny bit. Dan winces at the slight pain and Phil shushes him with a kiss and runs his thumb over Dan’s slit. Dan sucks in a breath as the pain melted into pleasure, Phil now pumping his fingers in and out and stretching.

“More… Phil, please, fuck me,” Dan begs, mewling when Phil pulls his fingers out. Phil digs around in his drawer to find a condom. Ripping the packet open with his teeth, he quickly rolls the rubber onto his dick, using the left over lube to coat his dick.

“Are you ready?” Phil asks, turning Dan over so he was laying on his stomach. He stuck his bum up in the air, his head buried in his arms as he waits for Phil’s monster cock to tear him open.

“Yes,” Dan says as he grips the duvet beneath him. He feels Phil run his fingers over his hips once before he feels the tip push through his hole. Dan lets out an exaggerated moan as Phil kept moving in, filling him up inch by inch. Dan is breathing hard through his nose, struggling to keep his eyes open as he feels his eyelids getting heavier.

“So fucking tight, babe,” Phil grits out, finally bottoming out. He hears little sighs coming from Dan’s mouth and he taps Dan’s back to silently ask if he could move. He hears a muffled ‘yes’ from below him and he starts moving slowly. Dan is so tight around him and he doesn’t know how much more self control he has left because he ultimately just wants to fuck Dan into oblivion.

“Move… Faster,” Dan asks, pushing against Phil, feeling him brush against his prostate as he did so. He screams, instantly releasing onto the bed.

“Fuck,” Phil gasps, moving his hips faster and faster, thrusting so he hit Dan’s now very sensitive prostate every time. Dan is whining now, his stomach twisting and tying in knots as Phil pushes him beyond the edge. Everything was aching now, but he needed more.

The punk thrusts faster, relishing in the feeling of Dan around him. Words start tumbling out of his mouth before he could even stop them.

“Oh, Dan, baby, you’re doing so well. Taking my cock like a whore. I’m so proud of you. God, you feel so good. Yes, baby, I’m going to come,” Phil rambles, his brain getting foggy as he focuses on the pure want to come. He releases into the condom, slowing his thrusts to a halt before pulling out of Dan, making the younger boy whimper as he hits his prostate. “Hard again, baby?”

Dan whimpers and fists at his cock, stroking it fast. Phil pulls off his condom, ties it, and throws it in the bin, and watches Dan work himself to his third orgasm of the night. Dan couldn’t help it though. The feeling of the high was addicting and he just couldn’t get enough of the pleasure coursing through his body like a drug.

He lets out high pitched pants, gripping his dick tighter than usual. His face scrunches up as he spills over his hand, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Phil quickly crawled behind Dan, making Dan sit in between his legs, his back pressing against Phil’s stomach. Phil’s hand wraps around Dan’s cock, continuing the strokes.

“Ah! Ph-Phil! Too much!” Dan sobs, weakly trying to swat Phil’s hands away. Everything was happening so fast and he kicks his legs when Phil runs a finger on his slit. Phil’s legs wrap around Dan’s, keeping the boy pliant. Dan felt himself getting hard again, his stomach clenching and unclenching as Phil dragged him closer to the edge.

“Come for me one last time, Dan,” Phil whispers in his ear, the cool metal of the snakebites finally pushing Dan to his release. Dan only spurts out a few strings of cum, his vision getting blurry as he comes down from his fourth high. Dan closes his eyes, his breathing hard as he feels himself slipping under, the last thing he hears is a muffled, “Good job, baby.”


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: "Huge cock slut Dan wakes punk!phil up with a blowjob. Then they are doing the do but Phil falls asleep whilst Dan is riding him"

It was 3 in the morning and Dan could not fall asleep. Usually he could fall asleep wrapped up in Phil’s arms, listening to his steady heartbeat, but Dan made the mistake of drinking a lot of coffee before heading over to his boyfriends house. So now here he was, wrapped in Phil’s tattooed arm, laying awake on his sleeping boyfriend’s chest.

He feels Phil turn, tangling their legs together and hugging Dan like a sloth. Phil is breathing on his neck and Dan closes his eyes because, fuck, that’s a weak spot for him. His cock twitches in his boxers as he feels Phil’s hot breath delicately blowing on his neck. Dan steadies his breathing, but feels it hitch as Phil moves his leg again, this time in between Dan’s legs, right against his crotch. Dan’s eyes shoot open.

Of-fucking-course Phil positions himself like this in his sleep. Fuck him, Dan thinks to himself, trying to shuffle out of bed so he can sort himself out. But he hears Phil groan and twitch his leg just a tiny bit, and he knows his own hand won’t suffice. An idea pops into his head, smirking to himself as he successfully removes himself from Phil’s hold. However, instead of going to the bathroom, he slides under the duvet, carefully settling himself in between Phil’s legs.

Dan starts sliding off Phil’s boxers, feeling him move slightly. He takes his cock in his hand, slowly pumping. He hears Phil let out a little sigh and he smirks, feeling it harden with every stroke. He envelops the head with his mouth, sucking lightly and running his tongue through the slit. He feels Phil twitch beneath him and he knows this is working.

Above, Phil slowly opens his eyes, only to close them again as he feels pleasure coursing through his body. His hands shoot down, curling his fingers in Dan’s hair.

“D-Dan, what the fuck?” he whimpers, wrapping his legs around Dan. Dan kept bobbing his head, sucking hard. He pulls off, stroking fast, Phil’s legs jerk around him.

“Love your cock, couldn’t stop thinking about it, Phil, I needed your cock,” Dan babbles, closing his mouth around Phil’s dick again. Phil whines at Dan’s words, bucking hips up, effectively fucking Dan’s mouth.

“Want me to fuck you, babe?” Phil asks, his voice low and raspy still from his sleep. Dan pulls off and emerges from underneath the duvet, connecting their lips in one, fluid motion.

“Yes, yes, Phil, please,” Dan whispers in his ear, grinding his hips lightly into Phil’s thigh. Dan lays his head on Phil’s chest, moving against his thigh, relishing in the feeling of friction. Phil feels his eyes droop, his whole body still very tired. He forces himself to stay awake though, wanting to fuck Dan and take care of the both of them. He reaches over to the bedside table to get their almost empty bottle of lube and flips open the cap.

“No, let me finger myself. You watch,” Dan smirks, grabbing the bottle out of Phil’s hand, pouring the cold substance onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. Phil spreads his legs and Dan positions himself between them. Balancing himself on one hand, he inserts one finger inside of him, moaning loudly, smirking, and looking at Phil through his curly fringe. Phil looks back at him with heavy eyelids, running his tongue along his lip piercing.

Dan slides another finger in, pushing deeper as he navigates his fingers to his prostate. He throws his head back in ecstasy, feeling his cock twitch against his stomach as he does so.

“You’re so sexy, Dan. Look at that, all ready for my cock. You want me filling you up, you little cockslut?” Phil speaks, his voice low and husky as he watches Dan pump his fingers in and out. Phil wanted to fuck Dan, god, he wanted to fuck Dan, but he still wasn’t fully awake and his brain still needed sleep. He watches as Dan pushes another finger in, stretching him and preparing himself for what was to come.

“Phil, I’m ready. Please fuck me,” Dan begs, pulling his fingers out and crawling back on top of Phil. His fingers run along Phil’s chest, tracing and swirling over his tattoos. Phil’s breathing is steady and his eyes are burning as he tries to keep it open. He truly loved Dan and wanted to fuck him more than anything, but sleep was slowly getting the better of him, and he didn’t know if he had the strength to stay awake.

Being too lazy to say anything, Phil kept his mouth shut as Dan grabs his cock again, pumping it twice to give pleasure to Phil, causing him to let out a quiet groan. Dan finds the bottle again, pouring some onto his hand and stroking Phil to coat it. He feels Phil convulse underneath him and he knows he’s ready to fuck him. So Dan hovers over Phil, guiding his red, leaking cock to his entrance. Dan sinks down, Phil arching his back as his cock slowly disappears into Dan.

“Ah, Phil, you feel so good,” Dan moans, moving up and down. His hands are placed on Phil’s chest to balance himself as he bounces on Phil’s cock.

“Such a cockslut, Dan. I love it,” Phil rambles, his brain getting foggy and his vision getting blurry as sleep starts to overtake him. He was getting lost in a sea of bliss, his eyes closing as he feels himself fade into peace and pleasure.

“Fuck yes, I’m going to come soon,” Dan gasps, looking down to see Phil with his eyes close. He moves faster and watches Phil’s head toss to the side, spilling into Dan. Phil’s breathing was heavy, almost already settling into a steady breath. Dan’s eyes furrow as Phil always warns when he was about to come. Always. Nonetheless, he keeps moving, positioning himself so that Phil hits his prostate. Dan grabs his own cock, finally giving it the attention it needed. He moves his hand faster, feeling himself right on the edge. He squeezes his eyes shut as he releases, covering his and Phil’s chest and stomach with cum. Dan pulls off of Phil and lays next to him, pulling the duvet over their now naked bodies.

Phil hasn’t said anything in a while. What’s wrong with him? Dan thinks, his arm draped over Phil as he looks up at him. He can hear Phil snoring lightly and a pit in Dan’s stomach appears. Did Phil fall asleep on him during sex? Was he not entertaining enough? With these thoughts in mind, Dan retracts his arm, suddenly feeling very exposed. He curls into himself, turning to face the opposite side of Phil. He falls asleep, dreaming of disappointment and rain.

-

The light rays were shining through the blinds and into Dan’s eyes, causing him to wake up unwillingly. He groans and tries to lift his arm up to use the pillow to hide his face, but he was restricted by an arm firmly holding him. Memories of last night flood into Dan’s head at once, making him feel sick to his stomach. He wasn’t a good fuck. Phil fell asleep on him last night. He knew this day would come, the day Phil would finally be tired of Dan and the way he preferred to wear flower crowns wherever he went, and the way Dan wore pastel jumpers and purple skinny jeans with everything, and the way Dan was all around the complete opposite of Phil. He knew Phil would want someone just like him, covered in piercings and tattoos, dark and mysterious.

Dan sighs, grabbing Phil’s arm and unwrapping himself from him. He walks to the drawers, pulls on one of Phil’s boxers, and heads to the bathroom. He looks into the mirror and sighs as he sees the lanky, awkward guy that hides behind books and video games. He turns on the sink and splashes water on his face - there was no use of trying to go back to sleep now. When he lifts his head to look in the mirror again, he jumps as he sees Phil standing behind him.

“Morning, babe,” Phil smiles, walking over to Dan to give him a kiss. Dan turns his head, frowning at Phil. Why is Phil acting like he likes him? Doesn’t he remember what happened last night? Maybe he’s letting him down easily. Phil frowns at Dan’s rejection, stepping a couple steps back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dan says as he clenches his jaw. He shuffles past Phil to get out of the bathroom. He was mad at Phil. Why was Phil acting like nothing happened last night? He wasn’t stupid. If Phil wanted to break up with him, he could just go right out and say it.

“Are you sure? You seem mad at me. Was it something I did?” Phil questions, following behind Dan. He watches as Dan lifts up his duvet, trying to find his clothes from last night. “What are you doing?”

Dan huffs and rolls his eyes. He pauses for a moment to glare at Phil, causing a sinking feeling to appear in Dan’s gut. Was Dan mad at him? What did he do wrong?

“Dan, talk to me,” Phil walks over and holds Dan’s wrists. Dan exhales through his nose, shooting daggers at Phil with his eyes.

“Fine, you want to know why I’m so mad? Let’s start by the fact that I’m not good enough. I mean, seriously, at least tell me instead of having me find out myself,” Dan speaks in one breath, his face getting red as he watches Phil’s face fall.

“Dan, wait, where are you getting this from?” Phil questions, frowning a bit as Dan still had a scowl on his face.

“I’m not a good fuck! Last night when we were having sex, you fucking fell asleep on me. How do you think that made me feel? Do you want to do something more amorous, or do you want someone that’s more like you, or, I don’t fucking know, do you want someone that isn’t me?” Dan’s voice cracks, feeling a tear run down his face. He closes his eyes and pulls his wrists out of Phil’s grasp, turning around to continue his search for his clothes.

“No, Dan, baby, please, I don’t think you understand. I was just really tired, okay? I tried to stay awake, baby,” Phil talks in a soft tone, his blue eyes trying to meet Dan’s.

“Right. Just like you’re tired of being with me. I get it, Phil,” Dan sighs, finding his jumper and pulling it on.

“Okay, no, you don’t get, Dan,” Phil pinches his nose-bridge and closes his eyes, “You were fantastic last night. You were perfect. Everything from the blowjob that woke me up all the way to when I came, it was perfect. When you were riding me, it felt like I was floating, constantly being swayed by the pleasure that was overtaking me. I guess my body became too exhausted and sleep and the good feeling kind of mixed together and drifted me off to sleep. Fuck, okay, my point is, you are beautiful and you are everything I want in life. I love you, Dan,” Phil’s voice lowering as he says the last part. Dan lets another tear slip, quickly wiping it away as the words leave Phil’s mouth.

“You mean it?” Dan asks, walking slowly towards Phil.

“Yes. I really do love you, Dan,” Phil steps closer to Dan, the two men only standing a few inches away from each other.

“I love you, too, Phil,” Dan smiles, encasing Phil in a hug. Phil lifts his arms to hug back, tracing little circles on Dan’s jumper.

“Can I kiss you?” Phil requests, scanning Dan’s eyes for any hesitance. Dan nods and leans in, connecting their lips in a long, relaxed kiss. Dan slides his tongue over Phil’s lip ring, biting his lower lip slightly before pulling away. Phil frowns.

“Why did you stop?” Phil asks, his hands resting on the small of Dan’s back.

“I’m hungry,” Dan laughs, pulling away from Phil and running out of the room. “Last one down has to do the dishes!”

Phil playfully glares and laughs at his boyfriend who was already halfway down the stairs. “That’s not fair!”

“Life’s not fair, sweetie!” Dan calls back, laughing as he makes his way down to the kitchen. He knows he and Phil’s relationship isn’t perfect, but he knows damn well that it’s close enough.


	3. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: "Punk!phil rimming pastel!dan and dans hair goes all curly whilst he's wearing a pink jumper moaning and screaming and squirming"

Dan was having the most shittiest day. He knows that he’s had better days, and he knows that he’s had bad days, but today was absolutely fucking horrendous. First, on the way to school, he steps in a muddy puddle and ruins his brand new pure white keds. Of course, Phil swoops in and saves the day by giving Dan a piggy back ride the rest of the way to school, but that was probably the only highlight of Dan’s day. Not only were Dan’s shoes ruined, but he also happened to have a pretty heavy test that day and guess who forgot to study?

He left the room with a pit in his stomach and a lump in his throat and he did not want to cry today, any day but today. Sure, they were little things, but Dan was a perfectionist. A perfectionist who had ruined shoes and a possibly failed test. On top of all of that, Phil had to stay behind for yet another after-school detention, leaving Dan to walk home alone.

So here Dan was, walking home from school alone.

As Dan approaches the door, he fishes his house key out from his organised mess of a backpack. He tries to stick the key into the hole, somehow missing the slot twice. He throws his key down in defeat and he feels a lump forming in his throat again. The world was not on his side today. He picks the key up again and takes a deep breath, inserting the key correctly this time. He enters the house and chucks his stuff onto the couch before running up the stairs and into his bedroom.

When Dan steps into his room, he collapses onto the bed, the tears freely falling from his eyes. He lets out choked sobs into his pillow, crying the pent up anger and frustration away. He sniffles a couple of times and hides his hands in his jumper. He uses his sweater paws to wipe his tears away. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, opens his contacts, and scrolls to the one person that can change his day from shitty to slightly less shitty.

 

To Phil: hey. are you coming over after detention?

 

Not even two minutes later, Phil responds.

 

From Phil: Of course, babe. See you in a bit <33

 

Dan sighs and smiles slightly to himself. He turns his phone’s ringer on and decides to take a nap. Hopefully it will make the time go by faster and make everything alright.

-

A loud, obnoxious ringtone awakes Dan from his slumber, causing him to rub his eyes and answer the message.

“Hello?” Dan answers groggily, his head still foggy and trying to process who he was talking to.

“I’m outside, my dear,” Phil replies from the other line, his tone sickeningly sweet. Dan rolls his eyes and giggles as he climbs out of bed.

“Don’t call me ‘dear.’ What are you, 50?” Dan teases, hanging up the phone before Phil replies. He opens the door to find his handsome, yet intimidating boyfriend leaning against the doorframe. Dan grabs the collar of Phil’s t-shirt and pulls him in for a long, gentle kiss. He wraps his arms around Phil’s torso and nuzzles his face into Phil’s neck, his eyelashes fluttering slightly against it. Phil sighs and embraces Dan back.

“I’ve missed you,” Dan mumbles, planting soft, innocent kisses on Phil’s dragon tattoo.

“It’s only been a couple hours, Dan,” Phil chuckles, tilting his head to the side to give Dan more room. Dan pulls away and grabs Phil’s hand, taking him up to his room. They sit on the bed with Dan crawling on top of Phil, settling to sit on his lap. He connects their lips again, this time with more eagerness, more want. He wants everything and anything to get his mind off of his stupid day. He pushes harder against Phil’s lips, rolling his tongue over his piercings. Phil pulls away and looks at Dan in the eyes. “Babe, what’s wrong? You seem like you’re trying to forget something.”

But Dan just shakes his head and tries to join their lips together again, causing Phil to tilt his head to the side. Dan looks down and he feels all the emotions he felt earlier flooding into him again. Phil’s eyes widen at Dan’s sudden change of mood and takes his face between his hands. A single tear falls from Dan’s eye and Phil catches it, wiping it away with his thumb. He kisses Dan’s forehead tenderly and holds him close as Dan breaks down again.

“Bear, what’s wrong?” Phil asks when Dan calms down.

“Everything today. I’m just so worked up. My new shoes are ruined, I probably failed that English Lit test, and oh god, there has to be something important due tomorrow, fuck,” Dan swears, clambering off Phil’s lap before pacing up and down his room. Phil can hear Dan muttering under his breath, “Where the fuck did my backpack go?”

Phil stands up and walks up to Dan, taking his sweater paws into his own, big hands. His lips attach to Dan’s cheek, kissing away any remains of tears left.

“I love you, you know,” Phil whispers, enveloping Dan in a tight hug. “If you need help with anything, please let me know. I’ll try my best to help you, and you know that.”

Dan feels the corners of his mouth tilt up into a smile and he knows he’s safe with Phil.

“Can I kiss you now?” Dan asks, eyeing the piercings on Phil’s lips. Phil’s mouth tugs up into a smile and he nods, leaning in to fasten their lips together. Dan leads Phil to the bed, this time Phil being the one on top. Their bodies are pressed together as they continue to connect and reconnect their mouths. Phil takes Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth, sliding his tongue over the smooth surface before sucking lightly. Dan moans into Phil’s mouth and slides his hands up into Phil’s hair, pulling gingerly.

“I think I have the perfect method to help you unwind,” Phil states after pulling away, an idea popping into his head as he looks at the bulge in Dan’s light blue skinny jeans. Dan nods and urges him to continue. “Have you ever been rimmed before?”

Dan felt his cock twitch with interest and he smiles before shaking his head ‘no.’

“Would you like one?” Phil asks, scanning Dan’s face for any signs of hesitance. Dan nods again and Phil practically jumps on him, attaching their lips together in a much heated kiss. Phil kisses down Dan’s jawline and down his neck, stopping at a spot to suck on. He swirls his tongue around and pulls away to blow air, causing Dan to whimper.

Continuing downwards, Phil’s fingers find the buttons to Dan’s jeans, undoing it slowly. He moves down so that his face was in front of Dan’s crotch and takes the zipper between his teeth, unzipping it with his mouth. Dan groans as he feels Phil’s hot breath through the relatively thin fabric. Phil’s warm hands slide his jeans off, revealing Dan’s waiting erection. Phil’s hand comes in contact with it almost immediately, stroking it through the thin material of Dan’s boxers. Dan whines and bucks his hips up, his thigh muscles quivering as Phil palmed him. Phil sits up and removes the last remaining article of Dan’s clothing.

“Okay, get on all fours, baby,” Phil says, stroking Dan’s dick a couple of times, eliciting a moan from the latter’s behalf. Dan gets up and repositions himself, taking his place on his hands and knees, sticking his ass up towards Phil. Phil runs his hand along one cheek, massaging it lightly, earning another moan from Dan. He spreads Dan’s ass with his hands and plants a kiss on the rim. Dan’s whole body twitches at the feeling, a new sensation overtaking his body.

“You ready?” Phil asks, licking his lips and staring at Dan’s hole hungrily.

“Yes, just let me-“ Dan grabs a pillow and rests his head on it, his hands going behind his back. Phil smirks at the new adjustment and holds Dan’s wrists together.

“Tell me at anytime to let go, okay?”

“Okay.”

Using his middle finger and forefinger, he spreads Dan’s cheeks again, licking a stripe over his hole. Dan lets out a high pitched sigh, his eyes half lidded as pleasure courses through his body. He can feel his cock twitching relentlessly, begging for some kind of friction. Phil hasn’t even properly stuck his tongue in yet and he was already on edge. Phil repeats his actions five more times, lapping greedily over Dan’s rim. Dan opens and closes his hands, his body paralysed with satisfaction.

Phil finally dips the tip of his tongue in, playing with the very edge of Dan’s hole. Dan audibly gasps and his body shakes as Phil swirls his tongue around. Dan spreads his legs, opening himself up more to Phil. Phil smirks and pushes his tongue in deeper, licking along Dan’s walls. Dan tosses his head back and forth, sweat already forming on his forehead, inevitably curling his hair up. Dan moans and closes his eyes as Phil starts to move in deeper.

“M-more,” Dan whines, wiggling his hips and thrusting them backwards onto Phil’s tongue. Dan feels his throat run dry as he feels Phil sliding his tongue in and out of him for the first time. He moves his hips again, as if to tell Phil to start thrusting his tongue. Phil complies, pushing his tongue in and out of Dan’s clenching hole. Dan’s vision was starting to blur. He couldn’t focus on anything else other than Phil’s tongue, and how warm it felt inside of him, and fuck, why didn’t they come up with this before?

Knowing Dan was getting closer, he grips his cock, stroking it in time with his tongue thrusts. Dan felt dizzy and he could feel the air living his system because he was so high on pleasure that he was forgetting how to breathe. Dan whines loudly tugs his hands away from Phil’s grip. Phil lets go and Dan brings the fabric of his pastel purple jumper to his mouth, sucking and biting the sleeve as his orgasm draws near.

Phil looks up to see a perfect view of Dan, sweat starting to soak through his pastel jumper and Dan’s hair starting to curl. He looked utterly beautiful and he looks so gone. Phil pumps faster and runs his thumb over Dan’s slit, the precum making it easier to stroke.

Dan arches his back, throwing his head up and yells, “Phil!” before releasing, getting his cum all over his duvet. Phil swirls his tongue around Dan’s rim twice, making him squirm from the slight overstimulation. Phil pulls away, turns Dan over, and kisses his forehead, knowing that Dan probably wouldn’t appreciate actual kisses since his tongue was literally in his bum not even a minute ago.

“Do you feel better?” Phil asks as Dan moves his now curly fringe out of his face. He nods and smiles, slinking one arm around Phil in a tired hug.

 

“Wait, what about you?” Dan asks, looking at the obvious bulge in Phil’s boxers.

“It’s okay, I’ll wait till I get home,” Phil states, putting his arm around Dan.

“No, it’s okay. Do you want me to blow you?” Dan questions before yawning. Phil shakes his head. “You can get off here though. I don’t mind watching.”

“Daniel, you dirty boy,” Phil chuckles, withdrawing his arm before unbuttoning his own jeans. He takes off his shirt and throws it to the side before returning to his pants. He slides his jeans off along with his boxers, his cock springing out, long, wet, and hard. Dan lazily traces the various tattoos along Phil’s chest and swirls his fingers around his nipples, knowing that that’s a weak spot for Phil.

Phil groans at the stimulation, his nipples becoming hard under Dan’s soft and delicate touches. He wraps his hand around his cock, pumping slowly at first and gripping hard. He tilts his head to the side, hypnotised by Dan’s idle movements. Dan was running his hands up and down Phil’s chest, outlining the tiny details along his tummy, and tugging the chest hair slightly. They were tiny movements, but they were turning him on.

Throwing his head back, he pumps his cock faster, using his precum to act as a lube, making the whole process a lot easier. The familiar knot was tying in his stomach, bringing him closer and closer, making every touch to his body feel electric. He let out a deep moan and he twists his hand to bring him on the edge. Every muscle in his body clenches as he releases, his body contorting as pleasure wracks his body. Dan kisses the dragon tattoo and nuzzles his head into Phil’s neck again.

“I honestly do love you,” Phil whispers, running his fingers through Dan’s hobbit hair.

“Well you’re in luck, Phil. I love you too,” Dan responds back smiling, sealing their lips in a kiss before dozing off to a peaceful rest.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: "punk!phil uses a vibrator on Pastel!dans cock until he comes and he comes other and other again and when he comes he goes really sensative and squirmy and whiney"
> 
> prompt by tumblr user aestheticsarcasm: "Prompt: Teacher/student smut where Dan is the teacher but really submissive and Phil is one of his students and is a total punk"

“Okay, class, so today we’re gonna go over the homework. Did anyone have any trouble wit-“ Dan starts, his question being interrupted by a loud slam of his classroom door. He rolls his eyes as he realises what the cause of the noise was. He clears his throat,” Mr. Lester. You’re late again.”

Phil smirks and winks at his teacher, sauntering to his desk, his surrounding peers scooting slightly away from him.

“Sorry, sir. Couldn’t be bothered with being here.” Phil remarks, leaning back and putting his feet on the desk. Dan narrows his eyes and walks over to Phil, nudging his feet off of the desk.

“Do you think that’s something you should tell your teacher? That’s very rude, Mr. Lester,” Dan sighs, returning back to his desk. The students were giggling now, amused by the interaction between the calm, shy teacher and the flamboyant, almost scary student.

“Do you think I care?” Phil retorts. Dan ignores him and continues with his lesson, but Phil could see him slowly losing his patience with him. He didn’t mind. He wanted to see what Dan could do. Dan was the most passive teacher ever, never really punishing his students and hiding behind his oversized pastel coloured sweaters. If Phil didn’t know better, then he would think Dan was a student too. In fact, when Dan first started working at the school, Phil had mistaken him as a student, and even hit on him.

-

“Woah, hello there,” Phil smirks as he approaches the shy man with a light pink flower crown. “I haven’t seen you here before. What’s your name?”

Dan’s face flushes and he clears his throat, laughing nervously. “I- um, I’m actually the new english teacher here? I’m Mr. Howell.”

The corners of Phil’s mouth tilt up into a daring smile, shamelessly checking out his new teacher. Mr. Howell looked so young, almost innocent, and the way he was hiding his fingers in his sweater sleeves just gave Phil the imaginative picture of having those fingers wrapped around something less innocent.

“Then I guess I’ll see you in class, Mr. Howell,” Phil winks, ambling away slowly, swinging his hips slightly to tease him. Once Phil was gone, Dan had to lean against a wall to catch his breath. It was going to be a long year.

-

Dan later learned that this was Phil’s personality, and that it was like Phil’s second nature to flirt with every living thing. He learned that Phil wasn’t a virgin, and that he had sex with the whole cheerleading squad and blew all of the guys who wanted it, but Dan couldn’t help but think about the things that Phil could do to him if they ever had time alone. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t in the slightest attracted to the troublemaking punk.

-

Class ended faster than Dan anticipated, despite all of the times he had to constantly ask Phil to stop putting his feet on the desk, or making distracting noises during their free time.

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Howell,” Phil almost skips out of class until his wrist is grabbed by Dan.

“Actually, Mr. Lester, I would like to have a talk with you,” Dan starts as the last person files out of the room. Phil internally grins as he walks back to his desk, slouching far into his chair. He sees Dan’s eyes narrow at him, and he knows he’s got him to snap.

“Fucking sit up. God, Phil, you make me so angry sometimes!” Dan’s self control disappears and his face turns red. He stomps over to Phil’s desk and slams his hands onto the table, causing Phil to jump slightly. This was a side of Mr. Howell that Phil has never seen before, and he could feel his cock hardening at the very thought of something happening.

“I don’t know why, but apparently you think it’s okay to treat me like I’m below you. I’m not. I’m your teacher for fucks sake, and honestly, why are you doing this in the first place?” Dan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. Phil could feel his heartbeat speed up. Now was his chance.

“I want the attention. God, Mr. Howell, you’re so hot. Something tells me you have a thing about being dominated. Am I correct?” Phil’s voice was low and husky, his face inching closer to Dan’s. He sees Dan’s adam’s apple bob and he knows he has Dan wrapped around his finger. He runs his tongue along his lip piercing and he smiles when Dan’s eyes become fixated on the action. “I am, aren’t I? Why don’t we just skip detention and go to the fun part?”

His fingers play with a loose thread on Dan’s jumper and Dan has to close his eyes to attempt not to succumb to Phil’s words.

Fuck it, Dan thinks, and his lips crash into Phil’s, the two men moving their lips together in urgency. Phil’s grabbing Dan’s jumper by the collar, pulling him closer, the position slightly uncomfortable because a desk was the only thing between them.

“Take me home,” Phil whispers once he pulls away. He laces their fingers together when he sees Dan nod, and they exit out of the classroom quickly before going into Dan’s car and driving to Phil’s house.

No one was home when they arrived, so they were on top of Phil’s bed and grinding against each other desperately in less than 10 minutes upon arriving. Phil hovers on top of Dan, connecting and reconnecting their lips together, causing the teacher beneath him to let out a needy moan. Phil smirks into the kiss and brings his hips down once more, trying to feel something through the fabric that was separating them.

“You like this, don’t you? Me on top of you and telling you what to do?” Phil teases, and all Dan could do is whimper and nod because Phil’s fringe was covering half of his face, his eyes were shining slightly under the dim lit room, and Dan was sure he was in heaven because he has never felt this good in his life. Dan swallows again and brings his hips up to meet Phil’s before unbuttoning Phil’s jeans.

“Okay, here are the rules. Don’t speak to me unless I tell you to, okay? If you don’t like anything that I do, don’t be afraid to say stop. You are my teacher after all,” Phil says, his face turning pink slightly as he said the last part. He never thought that he would actually have sex with his teacher, but here he was, and he was loving every second about it. The amount of power that his teacher was allowing to have over him was addicting, and Phil didn’t want any of it to stop.

His teacher nods in agreement, and they switch positions. Dan finds himself sitting in between Phil’s legs, tugging down his skinny jeans. His eyes widen when he sees the bulge in Phil’s boxers.

“Holy shit, Phil,” Dan pants, staring at Phil stunned. Phil smiles darkly and massages his own outline through his boxers, moaning and putting on a show for his teacher.

“Mr. Howell? Do you want to suck my cock?” Phil asks innocently, spreading his legs so Dan can move in closer. Dan licks his lips subconsciously and places his hand on top of Phil’s. He moves Phil’s hand away and mouths at his dick through the rough fabric, his tongue licking harshly. Phil lets out a wanton moan, and he feels Dan’s warm hands pull his cock out of his boxers. Dan’s mouth closes over the tip, suckling lightly and running his tongue around the slit, purposely avoiding it. He pulls off and sucks along the shaft, his fingers lightly playing with his balls. He feels Phil’s fingers wrap around his hair tightly, holding him helplessly as he continued to tease him.

“I’m gonna come,” Phil throws his head back as Dan takes the rest of his cock into his mouth, pushing farther and farther down until he hit Dan’s throat. Dan starts bobbing his head, flicking his tongue repeatedly on the head, his hand stroking the rest of the dick. He feels Phil tense up and he inhales sharply before spilling into Dan’s mouth. Dan swallows every little drop before pulling off and wiping his mouth with his arm.

“Oh, I’m not done yet, Mr. Howell. Don’t you want me to return the favour?” Phil taunts, rolling over to get something out of his bedside drawer. Dan’s at a loss of words when he realises that what Phil had in his hand was a vibrator.

“Come on,” Phil pats in the space between his legs and Dan crawls into it, his back resting against Phil’s chest. He hears Phil turn the toy on, and the vibrations fill the room, making Dan shake slightly from anticipation. “Do you want it, Mr. Howell? Do you want me to use it on you?”

Dan nods his head vigorously and he feels Phil’s lips brush lightly against his neck. He squirms and grabs the arm that was holding the vibrator. He looks up at Phil, his eyes watery and filled with want, silently begging for friction. Phil connects their lips together again, distracting Dan shortly from what was going to happen.

Before Dan knew it, the toy came in contact with his cock, and he has to pull away from Phil to let out a high pitched whimper. His grip on Phil’s arm grows firmer, and Phil starts moving the toy up and down at an agonisingly slow pace, causing Dan to bite his lip. Phil watches as Dan’s jaw clenches together, his face contorting as pleasure floods his system.

“Good boy,” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He moves his hand faster, effectively stroking Dan’s cock with the vibrating toy, and Dan was sure he could see stars. “Don’t come until I tell you to.”

Dan sobs out and he tries to move his legs away as he tumbles closer to the edge. He didn’t want to disobey Phil. He writhes under the toy, and he feels Phil wrap his legs around his to keep him still. He throws his head back releasing all over Phil’s hand and the toy.

But Phil wasn’t stopping.

In fact, he kept going.

The buzzing started to get louder and faster, filling Dan’s ears with a constant mantra of vibrations, slowly turning his brain into mush. He bites his lip even hard, his hold on Phil’s arms growing tighter and tighter. He feels his eyelids getting heavier, and he doesn’t know how long this could last. He could feel himself getting hard again, and Phil wasn’t going to relent anytime soon.

“You’re doing so good,” Phil praises, moving the toy along Dan’s cock faster, smiling when precum started to bubble over his tip again. “Look at that. You’re already close.”

Dan arches his back and he yells out, the knot in his stomach tightening as he was drawn closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the pleasure coming in constant waves, never stopping as it came crashing over him. He doesn’t know how much more he could take. He was already so sensitive and Phil kept going.

“Phil!” Dan utters his first word of the night, spilling over Phil’s hand once more. Phil chuckles darkly, slowly turning down the vibrations. Dan’s eyes were fluttering shut, and Dan was having a hard time telling the difference between reality and dreams. He slouches into Phil’s bare chest, his whole body relaxing as he drifts into sleep.

Phil smiles to himself, watching as his adorable teacher’s breathing slowly to a steady rhythm. He pulls a blanket over them and rests his head on Dan’s.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: "Okay but Pastel!Dan with a size kink who loves to fuck himself on a dildo when Punk!Phil isn't around. But one day Phil finds him and punishes by spanking and double penetration."

“Bye, babe! I’ll be back by seven!” Dan hears Phil shout followed by the sound of the door closing. Dan bites his lip as he looks around. He didn’t have anything to do at the moment other than to mindlessly scroll the internet, but he’s been doing that all day and his conscience was making him feel guilty that he hasn’t done anything productive.

He could clean the flat and he could make food for when Phil comes back, but those seemed too boring. He could get off, but the thought of doing so without Phil’s permission made his stomach churn. However, the thought of getting off without Phil’s permission also excited him. As he’s thinking about using one of his favourite dildos, he feels the blood start to rush down and then he feels his legs walk himself to his bedroom.

Dan collapses on the bed and closes his eyes, his hand not hesitating to massage his cock right away. He and Phil just did something last night and he mentally scolded himself for being so goddamn horny. He pulls his pastel pink jumper and throws it across the room, and starts to pull off his pale purple sweatpants, his fingers lightly trace the outline of his dick. Dan lets out a whimper as he watches himself do so, watching as his cock twitches under his touch, feeling his heart beat fast as he was doing something risky without Phil. He smiles to himself as he loses himself to the pleasure and he throws his head back when he finally pulls his cock out of his boxers.

“Phil,” Dan moans, the name echoing the room. He’s grasping his dick now, stroking at a moderate pace, thinking about all the things that Phil would do to him if he caught him in this position. Dan is close, but he decides to stop, turning to open his bedside drawer to fish out his favourite dildo and the lube. He confidently opens the bottle and pours some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He circles his hole before pushing in, moaning out loud and letting go. He can feel his cock twitching and begging for friction, but his other hand was gripping the bedsheets, his knuckles turning white. He soon later adds a second and a third finger after adjusting to each before he was ready to use his dildo.

He pours more lube onto the toy and positions it on his entrance. His eyes clamp shut as he pushes in, moaning out loud because the toy was almost as big as Phil was. Phil bought this for Dan with full intention of accommodating to Dan’s size kink that he admitted he had when they first had sex. Phil made sure to use this dildo when Dan was especially good and it was Dan’s favourite reward. But here Dan was, using the item that would be used to reward him for something completely opposite, and the thought of that made Dan moan again.

The toy hits Dan’s prostate and Dan gasps, arching his back off of the bed. His other hand starts playing with his nipples and around his cock, purposefully avoiding contact. He doesn’t know why he teases himself like that, but every little sensation that he was creating for himself felt like shocks of pleasure and he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He’s thrusting the dildo now, hitting his prostate spot on. His cock is dripping with precum and he eventually gives up the teasing and grasps his cock again. He shouts Phil’s name loudly as he strokes fast. His arm muscles were burning, he was shaking, and he was pretty sure that his vision was going blurry.

Then the thoughts of Phil came flooding into his mind: Phil edging him, Phil fucking his mouth, Phil spanking him. He thought of the painful pleasure he got out of spanking and he swears out loud once more before spilling over his hand. He rides out his orgasms with a red face, his hair curling and sticking to his forehead. He pulls the toy out of himself and puts it to the side with shaky hands. His heart was still beating fast and he checks the time.

There’s two hours until Phil comes back.

Dan sighs with relief and cleans himself off with a tissue. He tucks himself under his duvet after setting an alarm to wake up 45 minutes before Phil comes back. He puts his phone down and allows his heavy eyelids to shut completely.

-

The sound of the alarm was louder than Dan anticipated, rudely interrupting his sleep. When he checks his phone to turn it off, he realises that he slept through the alarm for half an hour and he only had 15 minutes to fix everything before Phil got home. He threw his covers off and haphazardly tries to find where his jumper went.

Shit, I need to take a shower, Dan thinks and almost groans out loud when he sees that he forgot to put his toy away. He stuffs the lube and the dildo back in the drawer and grabs his jumper quickly from the corner of the room once he spots it. He messily makes his bed and runs toward the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping inside. Dan allows himself to catch his breath and he laughs softly to himself because oh my god, I can’t believe I got away with this.

“Dan? I’m home, and I brought pizza!” Phil says when he enters the flat. He hears the shower running and heads to the lounge to set up his and Dan’s movie night.

“H-hi,” Dan says as he walks in, his face still a bit red despite the shower. His face wasn’t red because of the fact that he had to rush to hide everything, or the fact that he got off, but the realisation that he did something without Phil’s permission and he was bound to find out. Phil’s eyes furrow at Dan’s stutter - he only did that when he was nervous.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks, walking towards Dan to hug him. He notices that his face is red and frowns. He feels Dan’s forehead as he says, “Are you sick? Your face is red. You’re a bit warm, love.”

“I’m fine, Phil, really. I-I don’t know, maybe I’m sick. I’ll be better by the end of the movie. You h-hungry?” Dan tries to speak, but fails miserably. He scolds himself for being so obvious. Surely Phil would find out now. Although he’s not opposed to Phil finding out at all as the thought of Phil punishing him right now was turning him on. However, he was tired, so the best he could do tonight was try and hide.

Phil wasn’t convinced, but didn’t want to push Dan into answering him, so he just nods and hands Dan his plate.

At the end of the night Dan was asleep on Phil’s lap, Phil carding his fingers through Dan’s hair. He felt bad for Dan and he felt bad that he couldn’t do anything about it. He allows himself to spend the night on the couch for Dan, not wanting to move and disturb Dan. He falls asleep a bit uncomfortably, but smiling nonetheless.

-

They both wake up around noon, leaving Phil only a couple hours to get ready for work again.

“Morning, babe,” Phil whispers, connecting their lips when Dan sits up from his lap.

“Morning,” Dan replies, smiling into their kiss. He can feel Phil’s snakebites and he melts as they kiss. He attempts to deepen the kiss, but is stopped by Phil, who would’ve complied if he didn’t have work.

“It’s a Friday, Dan. It’s when the shop is the most busiest,” Phil sighs, getting up from the couch and heading to the shower. Dan frowns, only wanting affection - and maybe something more if he’s honest - from Phil.

“Get home soon?” Dan pouts as he watches Phil exit the room.

“Of course,” Phil answers. Dan sighs. Despite all that happened yesterday, he found himself quite horny, and Phil going to work wasn’t helping at all.

Phil is out the door before Dan knows it, and Dan knows it’s risky to do this all over again, but his head was foggy and he just wanted to get off again.

This time he let himself imagine Phil’s cock. How thick and how long it was, how it was the only thing the really satisfy him when it comes to sex. That’s why when Phil bought Dan that dildo, Dan nearly cried because it was the closest thing he can get to Phil. Dan didn’t hold back his noises, nor did he hesitate to get right to the point with getting off. He didn’t tease himself, and he was stroking faster than usual.

He closes his eyes as he imagines himself on his knees, Phil’s cock not fully out of his jeans, but enough for Dan to wrap his mouth around it. He tries to lean forward and take him in his mouth, but every time Phil backs up just a little, making Dan whimper and begging for more. The Phil in Dan’s mind was telling Dan to touch himself and to use his dildo. Dan whimpers as he brings out the lube and his toy once again. Soon, his two fingers were inside of him and he was moaning Phil’s name.

-

Phil finds out at the tattoo shop that business actually wasn’t that busy and most of his appointments were cancelled or moved to another day. He took this opportunity to close early and he heads to the florist to buy Dan some flowers as a ‘get well soon’ type of gift. He also stops to get Maltesers because he knows Dan still loves them.

When he enters the flat, he’s about the call for Dan when he hears Dan call his name. Phil curiously walks towards their bedroom, where the moans and groans get louder, and Phil’s eyebrows raise. He quietly enters the room and he smirks because in front of him was Dan, eyes closed, one hand pumping his cock relentlessly and the other thrusting the toy hard and fast.

“Phil,” Dan whimpers, not noticing that Phil was standing right there. “So close, Phil.”

“Are you now, Dan?”

Dan’s eyes shoot open and bolts up, carefully removing the dildo. Phil’s arms were crossed and he looked more amused than angry.

“P-Phil?” Dan says with tinted cheeks, his hands moving to try and cover his modesty.

“Looks like baby was being a bad boy. What are you doing getting off without my permission?” Phil speaks in a taunting voice, getting closer and closer to the bed. “And with the dildo too? Princess, do you know what happens when you break the rules?”

“I get punished,” Dan whispers, avoiding eye contact with Phil now.

“That’s right,” Phil smirks. “I think a spanking will do the job. How many do you think you deserve?”

Dan swallows, his cock harder than ever. Phil’s voice was deep and husky, the words rolling off of his tongue effortlessly. He wonders how Phil can have that much self control when he himself was on the verge of coming.

“10?” Dan answers with a question, not knowing how much he’s going to get in trouble for this.

“Let’s make it 15, okay? You remember the safe word, right?” Dan nods and Phil continues, “Good. Come lay across my lap then, slut.”

Even after all of the times they have sex, Dan still feels like the innocent, inexperienced teenager he once was when he first got with Phil. So he lays across Phil’s lap with his face burning with embarrassment. He attempts to hold back a moan when he feels Phil’s cold hand massage one of his ass cheeks.

“Count out loud for me, slut,” Phil speaks in a lowered tone, licking the outer shell of Dan’s ear before pulling away. Dan could feel Phil’s piercings and he couldn’t help but let out another moan. Dan’s cock twitches as Phil brings his hand down.

“One!” Dan moans, burying his face into the mattress. Phil massages Dan’s cheeks before spanking again. He starts alternating between cheeks and he chuckles every time Dan gasps out loud when he spanks not as hard as he has been.

“Fourteen!” Dan grits out, his ass stinging like crazy, but his cock leaking more than ever. He was afraid that he was going to come before Phil got the chance to fuck him. Phil hits him one more time and squeezes Dan’s ass tightly, and Dan moans around the number, the painful pleasure shocking him everywhere.

“Please fuck me,” Dan whines when Phil starts kissing Dan’s cheeks. Phil stops and spots the dildo lying on the bed. An idea appeared and chuckles darkly as he grabs it.

“Don’t worry, baby, I will. Do you want me to fuck you with the dildo, or do you want me to just fuck you? Or would you rather have me and the dildo?”

Dan inhales sharply as he hears the last suggestion and nods his head forcefully, “Fuck yes, oh my god.”

“Come on then, on all fours and ass in the air,” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear, his fingers scratching lightly down his back. Dan follows Phil’s directions, moaning as he feels Phil’s fingers spread his cheeks a little more. “You’re nearly stretched, slut.”

Phil pours lube onto his fingers and slides one finger in with ease. Soon enough, three fingers could fit in. He slowly started to spread his fingers, stretching Dan’s hole wide. He grabs the dildo and pours more lube onto it. He pushes it in, eliciting moans from Dan.

“You like this, don’t you, whore? The idea of having two big cocks in your hole, stretching you?” Phil teases, pumping the toy in and out of Dan. He finds Dan’s prostate and Dan moans in agreement to Phil’s words. Phil adds more lube and starts to add a finger in addition to the dildo. Dan throws his head back, the stretch burning just a bit, but it was mostly covered by the pleasure caused by Phil hitting his prostate. Phil pushes another finger and Dan whimpers.

“Wait, Phil. Just wait a second please,” Dan groans, his eyes tearing up a bit. Phil changes from a relentless dom to a caring boyfriend within seconds. He didn’t move a muscle.

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can stop if you want me to,” Phil’s eyes soften as he looks at Dan.

“N-no I’m fine. I just need to get used to it,” Dan’s face starts to relax as the pain started to fade.

“Go ahead and stroke yourself to distract yourself. You’re doing so well, baby. I won’t move unless you tell me to,” Phil coos, watching as Dan moves to stroke his dick. Phil bites his lip, trying to ignore how restricted his cock was, throbbing in pain as he hasn’t touched it the whole time. Dan gives Phil the okay to keep going and Phil starts to curl his fingers and scissor them slowly. Dan lets out a low moan and Phil soon adds the final finger.

“You okay, babe?” Phil asks, kissing Dan’s back. Dan hums back, getting dangerously close to the edge. The dildo was pressed against his prostate, and even though he was stroking slowly, it was about enough to get him to orgasm. “Just a little more and then you can come. You’re doing so good for me, princess.”

Spreading his fingers once more, Phil makes sure that Dan was sufficiently stretched. The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt Dan in a way that he didn’t want. He starts pumping the dildo again, alternating between his fingers and the toy, making sure that Dan was used to the feeling.

“You ready?” Phil asks, watching Dan’s face carefully to see if he was uncomfortable.

“Yes, yes, fuck yes. Get inside of me,” Dan whines, getting impatient. Phil gently removes his fingers and the dildo, and tells Dan to stop touching himself. He stands from the bed, removes his shirt, and unbuttons his jeans before kicking them off. He does the same with his boxers and he wraps his fingers around his own cock, pumping a couple of times, sighing in relief. He grabs the lube once more and covers himself, moaning loudly. Hearing Phil moan makes Dan whimper and he wiggles his hips as a way to tell Phil to hurry up.

Dan feels Phil’s hands along the sides of his torso and his arms almost give way. He feels Phil’s body heat and he whines again, pushing against Phil’s cock desperately.

“Phil!” Dan yells as Phil pushes in with ease. Phil thrusts a couple of times, holding Dan’s cock tightly, not wanting Dan to come just yet. Dan has been on edge for so long and he felt like he was going to explode any minute.

“I’m gonna add the dildo now. Are you ready?” Phil bites Dan’s ear as he thrusts his hips. He grabs the toy and covers it with more lube just to make sure that he doesn’t accidentally hurt Dan, and then lines it up with Dan’s hole. Dan nods and Phil starts the push the toy in, both of them moaning in unison. Phil moaning because of how tight Dan became, and Dan because of the stretch.

“Fuck,” Dan gasps as the dildo bottoms out. Phil stays still as Dan adjusts, his cock throbbing inside Dan’s hole. It was taking all of his self control not to thrust, but he didn’t want to hurt Dan.

“More,” Phil hears and he starts to move. His cock slides along the dildo and he starts alternating between the two, making sure that he and the toy hit Dan’s prostate. Dan’s arms give way and Dan buries his face into the pillow, his ass still up in the air. Phil’s close and he knows that Dan is on the edge, so he tries to go as fast as he can without causing Dan pain.

Dan could feel his eyelids become heavy and his mouth is open, letting out moans constantly. Phil starts to stroke Dan’s cock, thumbing his slit and rubbing relentlessly on his head. Dan starts to squirm and saliva is starting to drip out of his mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His head was too cloudy as he was focused on the constant pleasure that never seemed like it was going to stop.

“So tight, so good. I bet this is what you wanted, slut. Two cocks in your hole because one wasn’t enough for you,” Phil’s voice was deep again and his pupils were blown. Dan whines again and it was enough to spur Phil on. Phil spills into Dan, thrusting a little faster to ride his orgasm out. “Come for me.”

Letting his whole body relax, Dan lets go and comes, painting the duvet and Phil’s hand with white. Dan is panting as he comes down from his high and whimpers when he feels Phil pull out the toy and then himself.

“Baby, I know you want to sleep, but I need to clean you and I need to treat you. I was a little rough on you today,” Phil says quietly, brushing through Dan’s hair with his fingers. “Come on and let’s go to my room. I’ll clean your bed tomorrow. Stand up, baby. You did well today.”

Dan does what Phil says and stands up tiredly. His ass was still burning from the spanking and his lower back was aching. Phil leaves the room and comes back with a glass of water and a warm washcloth. Dan drinks the water and hums contentedly as Phil cleans Dan with the washcloth. Dan loves how Phil never fails to care for him after he punishes him. He feels loved and he smiles lazily at Phil.

“Babe, I need to put aloe on your bum,” Phil chuckles as he sees Dan’s dazed state.

“M’kay,” Dan mumbles, following Phil to Phil’s room, neither of them caring that they are walking around the house completely naked. Phil has Dan lie on his stomach while he goes to get the aloe. He massages Dan’s ass gently and carefully, making sure he doesn’t squeeze too hard. “Phil?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I love you a lot.”

Phil laughs softly at how cute Dan becomes after sex. “I love you, too, Dan,” Phil replies. He tucks Dan under the duvet before crawling under it himself. He wraps his arms around Dan, who was smiling as he started to fall asleep. Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s forehead and before he falls asleep, he takes Dan’s flower crown from his bedside table and places it on Dan’s head, pastel colours nestled against brown hair.


	6. Tattooed Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: "can you do a phan smut with pastel!dan and punk!phil where phil acts really badass but is really innocent and dan the new kid acts all innocent but is really the experienced one so he teaches phil how to fuck him"

Dan’s nose is buried in his book when he hears the sound of someone being pushed against the locker. 

 

“I won’t ask you again. I’m broke as fuck and I need to eat lunch. Give me your fucking lunch money,” a deep, raspy voice says, making Dan look up from his book. He sees a freshman pressed against the locker, a tall senior with tattoos covering his body gripping the smaller kid by the collar. 

 

Phil Lester.

 

Of course it was Phil Lester.

 

Dan hasn’t even been here for a week and he already knows all about the guy who wore eyeliner and ditched class to smoke cigarettes at the back of the school.

 

“I don’t have any,” Dan hears the freshman reply, voice shaky, his body struggling against the older teenager. 

 

“If you’re lying, this will definitely not be the last time we do this,” Dan watches the tattooed arm grip the freshman’s collar a little tighter. Dan rolls his eyes and shuts his book loudly, catching the attention from the admittedly intimidating senior. 

 

“And what are you looking at, _princess?”_ Phil sneers, his grip loosening on the freshman as his attention turns to Dan. The freshman takes the opportunity to run away, causing Phil to glare at Dan. “Great, guess I’m not having lunch anymore.”

 

Dan guesses that it’s probably not the best idea to get into a fight when it’s his third day at his new school, but this guy is so full of himself, he deserves to be put in his place. The senior was now leaning against the locker, arms folded across his chest, looking at Dan expectantly. 

 

“Well? Are you going to say anything? You literally let that little freshy go. Either you get him back, or you’re paying,” Phil says after a long pause, walking closer to Dan. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Dan retaliates, voice shaking a little as he takes a step back. This makes Phil smirk.

 

“You scared of me?”

 

“Not in the slightest,” Dan gulps, eyes locked on the senior’s. 

 

_He has really pretty eyes_ , Dan thinks. His eyes scan Phil’s face, going from the eyebrow bar to the snake bites on his lips. He’s broken out of his internal monologue when Phil takes a step forward.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Dan asks softly, eyes not leaving Phil’s lips. 

 

“Is this not what you want?” Phil’s voice is low and husky, “I know what it looks like when people are into me, and you, princess, are into me.”

 

Dan scoffs, but feels his cheeks heat up, “I barely even know you.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Dan.”

 

“Well then, _Dan_ , come and get to know me some more. After school.”

 

Dan finds himself saying yes.

 

-

 

It’s the end of the day before Dan knows it, and he’s holding Phil’s hand as they walk to Phil’s car. Phil opens the door for Dan and Dan gets inside of the car, his jeans already slightly tight in anticipation for what is about to happen. He can’t wait for Phil to ruin him, more than he already is. He thinks about how experienced Phil must be. For a person as hot as Phil, he has probably hooked up with a lot of people.

 

Dan isn’t any different. At his other school, he’s had his fair share of giving other guys blowjobs, and he even lost his virginity to his boyfriend at the time during his junior year. It gave him enough experience to find out what he liked and disliked, and helped him come to the conclusion that he’s a kinky little shit. He loved sex and he knew what he was into, he couldn’t help but take a little bit of pride in that. His attention turns towards Phil when he hears the driver’s side door open. Phil shifts in his seat slightly as he turns on the engine. Dan takes this as an opportunity to slowly put his hand on Phil’s thigh, leaning in closely to whisper in his ear.

 

“Take me home,” Dan whispers as his hand moves teasingly along Phil’s thigh. 

 

Phil tenses, but covers it with a smirk. He clears his throat before saying, “Whatever you want, baby,” and Dan can feel himself melting into the seat.

 

-

 

Before Dan knows it, they are standing in Dan’s bedroom. He sits Phil down on his bed before moving to sit on his lap. Their lips are dangerously close to each other when Dan feels Phil shift again. Phil almost looks uncomfortable, so Dan pulls away, eyebrows furrowing with concern. 

 

“Are you okay?” Dan asks.

 

“I’m fine,” Phil smiles, but Dan can’t help but feel like something was off.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Dan, I’m fine,” Phil huffs, leaning up to connect their lips. Dan starts kissing back, all worries disappearing as he feels Phil’s lips move against his. It’s not long before Dan starts grinding his hips into Phil’s lap, hands snaking up to Phil’s hair to pull it. Phil lets out a whimper, and all Dan wants is for Phil’s hands to be on his ass. That’s when he realises that Phil hasn’t really moved. The realisation that Phil’s hands stayed pliant by his side this whole time makes Dan wonder if he is more into this than Phil is. His stomach drops and he pulls away. 

 

“Phil, just tell me if you don’t want to do this. I don’t mind,” Dan says as he slides off of Phil’s lap, sitting in the spot next to him. 

 

“It… It’s not that I don’t _want_ to do this. I do, please believe me when I say that. It’s just,” Phil’s face flushes red as he struggles to find the right words, “I guess… I don’t know how to say it without being so blunt.”

 

This makes Dan laugh. “Phil, I’ve barely been going to this school for a week, and even I know that one of your qualities is bluntness.”

 

Phil laughs slightly in response, but his face falls just as fast. 

 

“Just go on and say it,” Dan smiles encouragingly, hand awkwardly moving to pat Phil’s back. They’re quite a sight, Phil, covered in tattoos, looking like he’s ashamed of something, and Dan, dressed in light clothing, trying to comfort the blushing punk. Phil shakes his head and hides his head in his hands, groaning obnoxiously into them. 

 

“It can’t be that ba-“

 

“Dan, I’m a virgin.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The air is thick and Dan’s hand stops patting Phil’s back. Phil feels like he’s going to cry. 

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have led you on like that. I didn’t want you to think any less of me. I guess you probably think so now, I’m sorry, I thought I could get farther without really thinking about what to do, but I guess that’s the case, and you haven’t talked in a while, I’ve been talking nonstop, why aren’t you stopping m-“

 

Dan moves to kiss Phil again, this time a bit more roughly than they did before. 

 

“You’re fucking hot _and_ innocent? Isn’t this my lucky day,” Dan smirks as Phil whimpers against his lips again. “Did you want to have sex?”

 

Words can’t come out of Phil’s mouth, so he opts to nod instead, afraid he might say the wrong thing. Dan moves in closer, teeth biting Phil’s earlobe lightly.

 

“Are you sure?” Dan asks, voice quiet and careful, but Phil’s eyes are dilating and his brain is fogging up with lust.

 

“Please, Dan.”

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

Dan moves back onto Phil’s lap, grinding his hips with more confidence. He guides Phil’s hands to rest on his ass before his own roam Phil’s chest. He moans into Phil’s mouth as he feels Phil squeeze his ass, and moves his hips a little faster. Dan pulls away to kiss along Phil’s jawline, taking in every little noise Phil makes. They slowly move so that they were both lying down on Dan’s bed, Dan hovering over Phil, Phil’s grip on Dan’s ass tightening every time Dan grinds his hips into Phil’s. 

 

It’s difficult to pay attention, Dan finds, when Phil is squirming every time he did something. He can’t help but think about how pretty Phil is, and how his face scrunches in utter pleasure as Dan rolls his hips down. Phil’s biting his lips hard, his eyeliner becoming smudged as he tries to find more friction. He’s bucking his hips up without much self control and Dan smirks at how desperate Phil is acting. 

 

“Wanna fuck me?” Dan asks, his hand snaking in between them to squeeze Phil’s length. He gets a moan and a nod in return, and he takes that as an invitation to unbutton Phil’s jeans. “Fuck, Phil, you’re huge. I can’t wait for you to be inside of me.”

 

Phil blushes and watches with wide eyes as Dan’s fingers expertly remove his jeans and grab his length. Phil feels like he could come just from a handjob, he doesn’t know how long he can last. Dan looks so hot, his flower crown sitting slightly slanted atop his head, his hair curling even more from the sweat, his soft, pink lips dangerously close to the head of his cock. His eyes follow as Dan sits up briefly to pull off his jumper and his jeans, soon mirroring Dan’s actions by pulling off his shirt. Soon they are both naked and Dan’s mouth is hovering over Phil’s cock again. 

 

“Ever had a blowjob?” Dan asks before his tongue traces a vein along the underside of Phil’s cock. 

 

“N-no, aah!” Phil replies, his hands shooting to Dan’s hair. He takes the flower crown and puts it on the bedside table. “I- I love this thing on you, but I don’t want to ruin it.”

 

He gets a smirk in response and suddenly he’s hit with a wave of ecstasy as Dan’s mouth envelopes his cock. Dan keeps moving down, his tongue flicking over Phil’s tip. Phil’s face turns red as he realises how close he is. He tightens his grip on Dan’s hair as Dan starts bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sinks deeper every time. His eyes flicker up and their eyes meet, and Phil can barely hold on anymore. He lifts Dan off when he starts to breathe a little heavier, his will power dissipating quickly. 

 

“I was gonna come if you didn’t stop,” Phil says, face flushed red. Dan finds it adorable. 

 

“Then we better keep moving,” Dan smiles as he moves to get the lube from his bedside table. He passes it to Phil, who picks it up, clearly clueless on what he is supposed to do. “Finger me.”

 

Phil feels his heart clench as he hears those words. He looks at the bottle of lube and moves it around in his hand, “I don’t know how. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I’ll coach you,” Dan replies as he lies down, “Open the cap and pour some onto your fingers. And please rub them together to warm it up, I don’t want cold substances up my ass.”

 

He hears Phil snort and he smiles, knowing that Phil relaxed just a bit. He watches as Phil follows his instructions, Phil’s expression in awe. For a person with a tough exterior, Phil acts so innocent, and Dan feels his heart flutter. He feels like this should be awkward; they barely know each other and they’re sitting, naked, on his bed, as Phil struggles with how to use lube. Instead, Dan finds it endearing and he feels honoured that Phil decided to have his first time with him. 

 

“Dan? What do I do now?” Phil asks, struggling to hide his embarrassment. The corners of Dan’s mouth lifts as he takes Phil’s hand, guiding it to his hole.

 

“Start with one finger, and push slowly,” Dan instructs, fisting his own length to distract himself from the uncomfortable feeling of Phil’s finger. Phil follows what he is told and slowly pushes his finger into Dan’s hole. He waits as Dan adjusts, and Dan nods for another finger. Phil finds that adding a second finger is a bit harder, and he frowns. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Phil, just push, please,” Dan gasps as Phil’s second finger nudges in. “Good, fuck, that feels so good. Now gradually spread your fingers, ah! Yes, like that, _fuck_.”

 

Phil smiles at the praise and starts moving his fingers, effectively fucking Dan with his fingers.

 

“You’re so good at this, Phil. You’re a natural,” Dan whimpers as Phil brushes against his prostate. “One more finger, please.”

 

His back arches as Phil does what he says, and he feels ready. Phil continues to move his fingers in and out, experimentally curling his fingers carefully, seeing if Dan would react. Dan’s hands move to grip Phil’s arms, his eyes squeezing tight as he lets out a high pitched moan. If Phil could play the sound over and over again, he would. Dan holds Phil’s wrist, finger tracing along one of the tattoos on Phil’s wrist, catching Phil’s attention. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Phil asks, frowning as he gently removes his fingers. 

 

“N-no, not at all. I’m ready,” Dan says, looking at Phil with dark, half lidded eyes. Phil’s heart starts to beat faster as he nods, moving to find the lube again. Dan stops him, picking up a condom and then grabbing the lube, opening it himself. “Here, let me.”

 

Their positions change once more, Phil’s back hitting Dan’s soft bed. All he can do is watch as Dan pours lube into his hand, warming it up before he wraps his hand around Phil. Phil doesn’t know how to react, his face scrunching up in pure pleasure as Dan strokes his cock smoothly. He can’t even moan, all noise caught in his throat. His hands open and close as he tries to express what he’s feeling, but he feels like he can’t. 

 

Soon, Dan takes his hand away, and he rolls the condom onto Phil’s cock. He moves on top of Phil once more, his ass hovering over Phil’s cock. Dan guides Phil’s cock to his hole, biting his lip as he makes eye contact with Phil. Phil sees stars as Dan sinks down, the pressure overwhelming as Dan moves down. 

 

“So big,” Dan groans as he bottoms out. 

 

“So tight,” Phil says in return, his hands returning to Dan’s hips. He has a death grip on Dan’s hips as he tries to control himself.   
  
“Ready to fuck me?” Dan’s voice drops an octave, and Phil nods, a shy smile playing on his lips. “I’ll get you started, yeah?” 

 

Dan starts moving up and down, angling his hips slightly so that Phil’s cock hits his prostate. He feels a surge of pleasure as he finds a rhythm. He nods to Phil, encouraging him to move his hips too. Phil feels a boost of confidence and starts thrusting his hips. 

 

“Just like that, yes,” Dan grits out, stroking himself, “You’re doing so well, Phil.”

 

Hearing Dan praise him makes Phil thrust a little faster, and he finds himself close to the edge too soon. Dan helps Phil by bouncing up and down, stroking himself in time to their rhythm. His other hand is placed on Phil’s chest, helping him stay balanced as he rides Phil’s cock. He can’t tear his eyes away from the artwork on Phil’s chest. The swirls and edgy looking flowers have Dan hypnotised. 

 

“Close,” Dan hears, so he strokes himself a bit faster. 

 

“Lose control, Phil. Fuck me till you come,” Dan requests, bending down to bite Phil’s neck. Phil starts thrusting faster, relishing in the tightness of Dan’s hole. Dan clenches around him and Phil inhales sharply, spilling into the condom. 

 

“Fuck,” Phil gasps, riding out his orgasm. Dan follows not long after, strings of cum covering his and Phil’s chests. Phil pulls out as he comes down from his high, Dan collapsing next to him. 

 

Dan supposes that now is the awkward part. Phil will express no interest in him, and he will leave him, probably never to talk to him again. They lay in silence, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. They’re laying side by side, afraid to touch each other. It’s not surprising when it’s Phil that breaks the silence.

 

“What do we do now?” Phil asks, quite bluntly, Dan might add. Dan feels his heart speed up, thinking about all of the possibilities of being with Phil. He’s only spent a day with Phil, but he wants to know so much more about him.

 

“What do _you_ want to do?” Dan responds with a question, moving to look at Phil. He still looks hot. His hair is messed up, his eyeliner smudged, his piercings glistening slightly in the half lit room. 

 

“I’ve never had to deal with something like this,” Phil admits, making Dan’s heart drop. Dan thinks Phil would want nothing to do with him after this.

 

“But I would like to do it again? Someday, maybe?”

 

The question makes Dan widen his eyes, an eyebrow raised to make sure his hearing didn’t deceive him, “Did I hear you correctly?”

 

“A-after we’ve gotten to known each other, of course. I want to get to know you more,” Phil says. Dan notices his face is flushed light pink again, and Dan can’t help but smile. 

 

“I’d love that,” Dan responds, moving to cuddle into Phil’s chest. Phil wraps his arms around Dan, kissing the top of his head, before realising that something was missing.

 

He moves and picks up Dan’s flower crown from the bedside table, placing it gently back on top of Dan’s head. The corner of Dan’s mouth tilt up slightly before they both doze off to sleep, breaths moving together as one. 


End file.
